Hopeless
by LauraBolton
Summary: Sequel to Stuck.


"First day back at work wasn't so bad?" Cragen asked, opening the door for her.

"Just as exhausting as it used to be." Olivia replied, rubbing the back of her neck. She had finally been able to return to work, although she still lived with Cragen. She isn't ready to live alone yet. "Thanks for letting me stay here for so long." She mumbled, dropping her purse and gun on the table.

"It's no problem, Liv."

She nodded. "I think I need a nap."

Olivia walked into the bedroom but stopped in the doorway when she saw the envelope lying at her feet. She picked it up and flipped it over. 'Olivia' was written on the front. She knew it was Elliot's writing. She was shaking as she opened it and she pulled out photos; they were all of her, taken within the last few months; since she'd been out of the hospital. There had to be a few dozen. She didn't even look through all of them before turning to find Cragen.

"Captain!" She called, running out to the living room, eyes glued to the envelope.

"Olivia." She jumped and looked up when she heard Elliot's voice. He was standing about five feet away from her, pointing his gun at her. "Nice of you to join us." Elliot smirked. There was a man she had never seen before holding a gun to Cragen's head.

"Elliot..." She whispered, dropping the envelope.

"You look beautiful." He said slowly as he obviously looked her up and down. She couldn't find any words to say. Her heart was pounding. She started feeling extremely self-conscious as Elliot and the other man practically undressed her with their eyes.

"How did you get in here?" She barely whispered, doubting he even heard her.

"Are you not going to accept my compliment?" He asked. Her eyes landed on her gun sitting on the table between her and Elliot. "Don't even think about it, Liv." He said, grabbing the gun and tucking it into his waist band.

"What are you doing here?" She finally managed to say, trying her hardest to keep her voice strong.

"You've been ignoring me." He spat at her. Olivia looked at Cragen, who looked scared, but only for her. "So I'm taking back what's mine."

"What do you want?" She said, her eyes locked on Cragen.

"I think you know what I want." He growled. "Look at me." She slowly looked up into his eyes. She saw anger and hunger and she realized why he really came here. She swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced at Cragen. She knew he could see how scared she was, although she was trying her best to keep it together. "Next, you're going to get on your knees." She hesitated and he shouted, "Now." making her jump.

There was nothing she could do to defend herself. She was trapped and she knew it. "Okay, okay." She put her hands out and crouched onto her knees, tensing as he walked toward her.

"So obedient." He smiled at her and hit her with the back of his hand, knocking her to the ground.

The other man pushed Cragen to his knees and handcuffed him to a table; keeping his gun trained on his head. Olivia pushed herself back up off the floor, but remained on her knees. Elliot crouched in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked quietly. He brought his hand up and cupped her face, running his thumb along her cheek that he just smacked.

"I wasn't, I just-"

He cut her off with a hard punch to her stomach and growled, "Don't lie to me." She was doubled over in pain and didn't know what to say. She glanced over at Cragen who was fuming. "Nothing?" She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to her feet. "Answer me!"

When she still didn't say anything, Elliot grabbed the front of her blouse and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Olivia gasped and tried shoving him away from her when he started pulling her down the hall by her hair. "You'll be answering my questions sooner or later."

"Let go of me!" She shouted, clawing at his hands. He released her hair for a split second and she tried making a run for it. He reached after her, but only caught the back of her shirt, which she shimmied out of. She turned and punched him hard before running again. The man who was holding his gun on Cragen stepped in front of her and grabbed her. "Get off me!" She yelled as he spun her around and held her arms behind her back. "Let go of me!" She screamed, panic lacing her voice. She watched as Elliot walked up to her, smiling. She glared at him and spit in his face. She didn't even have time to regret what she did before he slapped her across the face.

"Knock it off, Elliot." Cragen snapped.

Elliot ignored him and punched her again in the stomach. He grabbed the front of her slacks and pulled her hips into him while he began undoing them. "Stop! Get away from me!" She tried backing away from him, but the man behind her pushed his knee into her back, shoving her closer to Elliot.

She started kicking Elliot, but grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall. "Are you going to listen to me now?" He asked, squeezing her neck hard. She was trying to push him away from her when he punched her in the stomach once more with his free hand. She held her arms over her stomach and her legs gave out, but Elliot kept his grip on her neck, keeping her pinned against the wall.

"Elliot, stop!" Cragen shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Elliot yelled at him as he threw Olivia to the floor. Cragen didn't say anything, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her. Elliot walked back over to Olivia and hauled her off the ground by her arm.

"Get your hands off me." She spat, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"The less you fight me, the easier this will go for both of us." He growled, tightening his grip on her as he kept pulling her down the hall.

"No. Leave me alone!" She shouted. She shoved him with all her strength, and he loosened his grip enough for her to break free. She barely got a few feet when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard, making her turn and face him.

"What did I just say about that?" He shouted and grabbed her neck again; using her body to break a door open by slamming her into it. He let her go and she stumbled to the floor. She kicked him as hard as she could in his leg and he fell to the side a bit. She jumped up and lunged for the door, but he was right behind her. He quickly wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her back down to the floor.

"Get off me!" She screamed, throwing punches blindly.

He had her pinned to the ground and whispered in her ear. "Stop struggling, Liv." She shuddered as she felt his hot breath against her ear. Her mind was racing back to when he assaulted her in that house. Her eyes were wide with panic, but she kept fighting as best as she could. He punched her in the ribs and before she could even react, he grabbed her neck and slammed her head into the floor. Right away her vision got blurry and she couldn't focus. He hit her head against the ground again harder than the first time and she tried her hardest not to lose consciousness.

In one fluid motion, he lifted her off the ground, threw her onto the bed and kept his hands around her neck; holding her down. She brought her legs up and tried kicking him, but he pushed her over and held her face down. "Elliot, stop." She sobbed.

He ignored her pleas and continued pulling her slacks off. It only took him a few minutes before she was completely exposed and vulnerable to him. He dug his knees into the back of hers and held her up by her hair. "Elliot, don't do this, please."

He wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her back into him. He entered her with one hard thrust. She tried screaming, but he was crushing her windpipe. She continued sobbing as he pushed in and out of her. Just when she felt like she was going to pass out, he loosened his grip on her neck enough for her to breathe, but tightened it again once she tried pulling away from him.

Cragen could hear Olivia crying and he knew what was happening, although he couldn't see anything. He sat there helplessly, listening to her sobs. "You can't be okay with what he's doing." Cragen growled at the man holding a gun to his head.

"I'm okay with what he's paying me." He replied, casually.

Elliot unclasped Olivia's bra, reached around and ripped it away from her body. He roughly grabbed her breast with one hand and kept the other wrapped tight around her neck. He switched hands a few minutes later.

After about ten minutes, she had started bleeding and he pulled out of her and let her fall to the mattress. He turned her onto her back so she was facing him.

She didn't even bother trying to cover herself. "Please stop." She sobbed painfully as he dug his knees into her thighs, forcing her legs apart. "No, Elliot. Please don't." He pushed himself into her again, holding her wrists above her head. "Elliot, please. You're hurting me." She begged. He gave her a small smirk before thrusting harder. She turned her head to the side and tried to think about anything else. Her sobs gradually got louder and Elliot pushed his hand over her mouth. She could barely breathe.

He leaned down and started kissing and nipping at her neck and jaw. "You'll thank me later, sweetheart." He continued whispering in her ear, but she wasn't listening. She drew in a deep breath when he moved his hand down her body and started rubbing her clit. He nibbled on her ear lobe and whispered, "Does that feel good, Liv?" She kept ignoring him, trying to push everything out of her mind. Her breathing increased as he moved his hand faster; she could feel an orgasm building and tried to fight it, but it crashed over her hard.

"Now there's a good girl." He sneered, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her. She had stopped fighting against him; she was in too much pain. He kept up his pace for about five more minutes. He moaned her name into her ear and she almost gagged when she felt him explode inside her. He didn't move until he leaned down and whispered, "I've been waiting twelve years for that." When he finally pulled out of her, she tried getting away from him, but he held her still.

He pushed three fingers into her and grabbed her jaw so she was looking at him. "I'm glad to see you've been enjoying yourself." He taunted as he continued assaulting her. He pulled his fingers from her, put them in his mouth and smiled. "You taste amazing, Olivia." He paused and looked at her. "Open your mouth and I'll show you."

"No, Elliot. Please." She cried as he climbed up her body and knelt down just above her chest. He tightened his grip on her jaw, forcing her mouth open. "Don't do this, Elliot. Please." She begged.

"You bite me, you're dead." He warned, pushing himself into her mouth and to her throat. She felt like she couldn't breathe and had tears pouring down the sides of her face. Elliot leaned his head back and said, "Your mouth is more perfect than I had ever imagined." Olivia tried closing her jaw and biting him, but Elliot had his grip tight on her jaw so hard she thought it might break. "Don't even think about it, Olivia."

When he finally pulled out of her, she started spitting. Elliot slapped her and growled, "You should be grateful." He leaned down once again and captured her mouth with his. She tried pushing him off her again, but he forced his knee between her legs and pushed hard against her. "Do you want more, Liv?"

"No, please stop." She whimpered.

"Kiss me like you mean it and I will." He said, putting a hand on the side of her face and kissing her. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and moaned. She let out a sob as she pushed her own tongue into his mouth, kissing him back. He smiled and wiped her tears.

He pushed his fingers back into her and kept his lips locked on hers. She was sobbing. He continued for another minute or so before he leaned back and whispered, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She just looked at him, crying. He leaned back down and kissed her forehead before painfully twisting his fingers inside of her before pulling them out. He put them back in his mouth and got off her. She pushed herself away from him and sobbed into the sheets. "Look at me."

She glared over at him to see him standing at the edge of the bed, pointing his gun at her. "I love you, Olivia. I'll see you again soon." She closed her eyes again and buried her face into the sheets. She didn't even flinch as he pulled the trigger and blew out the window behind her. He left the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving her alone in the darkness.

She heard two gunshots come from the other room and cried harder, but she didn't get up. She couldn't move; she was in so much pain. She knew she was bleeding. She pushed herself as far back as she could until she reached the wall. She tightened her grip on the sheets and kept her eyes closed when she heard the bedroom door open again. _No. Please leave me alone._

"Olivia?" It was Cragen. She sobbed harder and buried herself into the sheets. "Thank god you're alive. I thought he had shot you."

Olivia's response was almost too quiet for Cragen to hear. "I wish he would have." Cragen's heart shattered into a million pieces. He noticed the slacks Olivia had been wearing were now on the floor along with her underwear.

"Liv," Cragen said, carefully taking a few steps toward her. "This wasn't your fault." She was gripping the sheets so tight she thought she was going to rip them, but she didn't really care. "He will never hurt you again. He's knocked out in the other room. I'm going to call Fin and he's going to make sure Elliot gets locked up…" He said as he set the gun on the dresser.

Olivia was barely in the room. She wasn't listening to what Cragen was saying. She could barely breathe; she was sobbing too hard. _I can't believe he would do this to me. My squad is going to find out. Everyone I work with is going to find out. I'm a victim._

Cragen's voice dragged her out of her thoughts. "Liv, I'm going to call an ambulance, okay?"

She just nodded slightly. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She took a few deep breaths and pushed herself up, trying to ignore the pain that seared through her body. She kept the sheet wrapped around her and slid off the bed. "I need to get to the bathroom." She mumbled.

Cragen took a step forward and gently held her arms to keep her balance, but she jumped and let out a sob. He backed off and just watched as she held onto the wall and made her way to the bathroom. She was crying with every step, she could feel the blood running down her legs to the floor.

When she finally got there, she held onto the counter and turned on the faucet.

Cragen took a hesitant step forward. If she rinsed off anything, they won't be able to prove what he had done. "Olivia-"

"There's plenty of evidence." She whispered pitifully. "I have to get this taste out of my mouth."

Cragen paused with the realization of what she meant. "Son-of-a-bitch." He muttered.

She let the water run until it was steaming before she rinsed out her mouth. She heard sirens get closer and let out a sob, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"It's just Fin, Liv. He's going to lock Elliot up. He'll never get out." Cragen explained.

"Is he still here?" Olivia asked quietly.

Cragen nodded. "He's unconscious; he's going to rot in a cell for the rest of his life. The other guy ran out after I shot Elliot."

Olivia let out a small sigh of relief that Elliot was finally going to get what he deserved, but jumped when she heard the front door open. "Captain!?" It was Fin.

Olivia started shaking her head. "I can't let him see me." She said quietly, holding onto the door ready to shut it once Cragen left the bathroom. Once he was gone, she leaned against the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She let out a sob; she was almost used to looking at her body and not seeing bruises. Now her body was covered once again. She closed her eyes and sunk to the floor, bawling.

Cragen met Fin in the living room. "Where's Liv?" He asked, fuming.

"She's in the bathroom."

Fin noticed the expression on his face before asking, "Is she okay? What happened?" Cragen paused and Fin heard a muffled sob come from the bathroom. "No, he didn't…?"

Cragen nodded. "He raped her." He said quietly.

Fin's face fell and he looked around for Elliot. "Motherfucker is going to get what's coming to him." He said, marching over to him.

"Killing him would be too easy, Fin. He needs to rot in a cell for what he's done to her." Cragen said. Fin nodded and walked over to Elliot. e noticed He noticed he was shot.

"Let him take the first ambulance and get him the hell out of here." Fin said, watching the ambulances turn the corner. "I'm going to ride with him and personally escort him to central booking." Cragen nodded and watched him haul Elliot's unconscious body to the door where the paramedics met him and loaded him into the ambulance. He watched them drive off as the other ambulance arrived before walking back inside to find Olivia.

"Liv?" He called before tapping on the bathroom door. "Fin and Elliot are both gone, but the ambulance is here." He pushed the door open to find her lying on the floor, sobbing. "It's going to be okay. We need to get you to a hospital."

"I can't move. It hurts too much." She said weakly.

"I can carry you to-"

"No." She whispered. "Don't touch me. I don't want anyone to touch me."

"Liv, you need to get to the hospital." She didn't say anything, she just continued crying. "I won't let either of the EMT's touch you unless I'm there, okay?" He said softly. She nodded and he placed one hand under her back and the other behind her knees; he made sure the sheet was between his hands and her skin. She adjusted the sheet so she was covered then wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to focus on the pain. They stepped outside and she looked around. All of the neighbors had come out to see what was going on and they were all staring at her, whispering. She buried her face into Cragen's shirt.

The EMT's ran up to Cragen who said, "Captain Cragen of SVU." He nodded towards Olivia and said, "One of my detectives." He mouthed the words 'she was raped' to the EMT who nodded and let him lift her into the back of the ambulance. He set her down onto the gurney and she winced at the pain.

"Detective, we need to start an IV, okay?" One of the EMT's said carefully. She nodded, but flinched when he grabbed her arm and pushed the needle in. She started feeling dizzy and reached out for Cragen's hand. She closed her eyes and tried taking deep breaths, but that didn't help the hollow feeling in her chest.

"Liv?" Cragen said, shaking her hand slightly. She turned her head and barely opened her eyes. "Stay with me, Liv. It's going to be okay."

She felt the all too familiar churn in her stomach. She groaned and started sitting up. "Detective, you need to lie down." The EMT insisted.

"I'm going to be sick." She breathed out, leaning off the gurney. He quickly grabbed a bucket and the second she had her hands on it, she vomited.

She spent most of the ride there with her head in the bucket. When they arrived, Cragen held her hand as they rolled her back to the ER.

"You need to wait here, Sir." The doctor said, stopping Cragen from going back any further.

"Captain Cragen of SVU," He said, pulling out his badge. "That is one of my detectives and I'm staying with her." He pushed past him and turned into the room they had put Olivia into.


End file.
